Sonny with a chance of Wizards
by UnmistakablyAlice
Summary: Sonny Russo-Monroe like her half siblings is a wizard, what happens when she joins comedy show so random! and has to hide her powers from the paparazzi - detailed summary inside eventual channy rated T for some strong language summary sucks; story is good


**Summary: **Sonny Russo-Monroe, like her half siblings was a wizard. But what happens when she gets a job on So Random! The hit comedy show where she will be sharing a dressing room with a normal person who doesn't know about her secret. Her secret gets harder to hide and to top it all of her 'family' the Russo's decide to pay a maybe permanent visit…This summary totally sucks but the story'll be good.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Yay!!! I own Sonny with a chance and wizards of Waverly place!!! (Gets a phone call) Hello?

**Dad:** sorry sweetie but we no longer own Sonny with a chance or Wizards of Waverly place

**Me:**Nooo!

**(A/N: In this story Sonny's birth mother died so she lives with the Russo's)**

Sonny's POV:

"I can't believe the day's finally here!" I shrieked as Alex and I waited for my flight to arrive; mom, dad, Justin and Max had gone to get some turkey jerky leaving me and Alex alone. "You have no idea how lucky you are - whilst you'll be clubbing with the likes of Tawni Hart I'll be trying to explain to Max how wearing your pants outside of your jeans doesn't make you look like superman just like a dork." She whined, I giggled when I leave to go star on So Random! In LA I'd definitely miss Alex the most. Though don't get me wrong, I'd miss my whole family and friends and school etc.

"Flight 236 to Los Angeles now boarding" The person over the intercom spoke out

"Well that's my flight" I said, tears welling up in my eyes as I gave Alex a hug; she sniffled. "Wait a second – are you crying?!?" I asked looking into Alex's eyes

"Psh no, Alex Russo does not cry – I just had something in my eye" She lied, I smirked at her – this was probably the only time I'd ever get to see my half sister cry so I may as well savor it. "We'll miss you loads kiddo," I turned around only to find myself being enveloped in a gigantic bear hug from my mom and dad. "Here, take the Turkey Jerky;" Dad said, offering it to me. "No dad, keep the Turkey Jerky – it's yours, really" I said, patting his arm; after ten years he still hadn't figured out that I hated the stuff. I embraced both of my half brothers when Justin broke out into floods of tears. "What's wrong?" I asked, I mean sure I was moving to the other side of America but I still was sensitive to my brothers feelings. "Now you're gone, I'm stuck with Alex and n-no b-back-kup," he said in between sobs; Alex rolled her eyes and gave him a shove "Way to ruin a moment big bro," She said sarcastically. I giggled I never quite realized until now just how much I'll miss them. "Well dad said you can use WIPS to message stuff to us and you never know I might use it to pop in for a visit." Alex said, I smirked

"Please do, it'll be so boring hanging out with mortals 24/7," I said, rolling my eyes for effect. We giggled. "Well I better get going guys – love y'all" and with that I turned on my heel and walked of to board my plane. "Give me Tawni Hart's autograph!" Justin yelled at me; I could here Max saying "Who's Tawni Hart?" as I boarded the plane to LA – new life here I come!

Tawni's POV:

"I'm a little Tea-pot short and stout!" I sang as I painted my nails glittery pink;

"Tawni! Are you ready yet?" I heard Nico yell from outside my dressing room – geez that boy has some serious attitude issues, wait a second – didn't Marshall say that today was a half day? "I thought today was a half day!" I yelled back before focusing on my nails. "Yeah, because we're getting a new cast member today!" Nico screeched.

"WHAT!?!" I let out an ear piercing scream – since when were we getting a new cast member! I looked down at my nails, drat! I made one of them go blotchy! "Where's the fire!" Marshall yelled as he charged into my dressing room; Nico right behind him. I ignored the question and started screeching at Marshall "Since when are we getting a new cast member!" Marshall let out a sigh of relief – how could he be relieved at a time like this!?! "Don't you remember Tawni?" Zora asked, popping her head out of the vents "She's Mandy's replacement – we all got to see her videos." I reflected back to that time

"Nope, not a thing – too bad I guess we'll have to forget about her." I said, faking empathy. Zora rolled her eyes and went back to her vents – who bit her? "Sorry Tawni," Marshall began in a pathetic attempt to be reassuring "But Sonny isn't going anywhere – it's all been arranged, besides she'd be great for the show – I'm sure you two will become close friends." I laughed – he had to be joking right? There was no way in hell I'd be friends with this, this thing – if anything I'll try to make her experience living hell. Then she walked in – geez she really was a ball of sunshine, all bright smiles and shiny hair. I automatically hated her because, guess what! SHE. WAS. PRETTY!!! Yep I said it; and as y'all should know I'm the only pretty one on this show; the ONLY. Only meaning there was no room for two – she had to go and if she didn't I would have to make her. "Sonny – you're early!" Marshall said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yep, Grady brought me here." She said gesturing to Grady; I see she was already trying to steal my cast from me. "Well this is the cast – Nico,"

"Hey gorgeous," I watched in horror as he kissed her hand! I could feel yesterdays dinner coming up. "Zora," Marshall continued

"Hey," Zora stuck her head out of the vents and gave Sonny a wave "I hope you like snakes;" a puzzled look came across her face. "Finally, meet Tawni," Marshall said looking nervous "Hi! I'm Sonny!" she spoke. Obviously, I thought to myself – then again what was that saying – not I'm pretty, it was keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Faking a sickeningly sweet smile I stuck my hand out "Great to meet you, girl." I said in a southern accent "Y'know – love hitting the good ole rodeo drives how things back on the ranch is?" I said trying to imitate a decent southern accent. "I'm from New York," she said. Nico gave me a 'well that sure made you look stupid' look, I glared at him. "Oh I knew that," I said using my normal voice "I was just getting into character you know – for one of our sketches."

"What sketch?" Grady asked, I wanted to slap him for not helping; instead I gave him a look. "Ohh that sketch," Grady mumbled – realization finally hitting him. I could hear Zora smack her forehead from inside the vents. Sonny looked confused. "I'll show us to our dressing room" I said gesturing for her to follow me, the walk there was agonizing – Sonny babbled on about how exited she was to be on the show whilst I walked in silence. I was relieved to finally get through the door to our dressing room. "Okay as you can see – this is our dressing room, you can unpack later – let's go to the commissionary to get some lunch!" I said exasperatedly. "One sec, I have to make a phone call" She said, I rolled my eyes as she pulled out her cow phone – a cow phone, talk about tacky! She caught me looking at her phone "cute huh!" She squealed in that infuriatingly happy tone of voice. "Uh sure," I said; biting my tongue to stop a rude comment from slipping. "Well I'll be in the commissionary getting lunch – see ya!" I had no intention of going to the commissionary – I planned to eavesdrop on her conversation, after all I wanted Sonny of the show as quickly as possible; I mean I am Tawni Hart, I don't have time to do things slowly - I was too busy admiring myself in the mirror. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened to what she was saying.

"Heyy Alex" she said – who the hell was Alex!?! "No, they don't know about the secret, ye everyone's being really sweet especially Tawni!" A wave of nausea spread through me, I kind of felt bad that I wanted to get her kicked of the show. Wait a second, is Tawni Hart feeling guilty – no way! I shook the feeling of and continued to listen – what secret was she talking about !?! "Don't even think about using WIPS!" What the fuck was WIPS? Okay this girl is seriously creeping me out! "Look I got to go – Tawni and the others will be waiting for me in the commissionary." What- Oh crap! I better head over to the commissionary – it won't look good if Sonny opens the door and finds my ear pressed up against it. I sprinted down to the commissionary – well the equivalent of sprinting in six inch Prada heels. I didn't care if I had to break a nail in the process – I was going to find out what that secret is and get Sonny of the show faster than you can say 'I'm pretty!'


End file.
